


They Called Us History Makers

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: A Series of Events (unfortunate? or fortunate?) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I got inspired, I suppose this is a poem?, Probs should be going school work, eh, enjoy, idk man, im entering it into a poetry contest, so it's basically about my existential crisis.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: So I got inspired. Yeah, this was the product. It's basically my cynical world view. Enjoy! Kudos, comment! Do whatever





	

And they said we were born to make history.  
They promised us that that we all are special.  
And if we shoot for the moon and we miss, then we're still around the stars.  
Not true.  
If stars were that close to the earth we'd be burned.  
I had the moon in my line and I am now floating in the empty sky that everyone fears.  
They promised us that we'd all be remembered.  
But we aren't.  
It takes three generations for our entire lives to be erased.  
Unless we do some tremendous good or bad we will be nothing.  
We were promised that'd we make history.  
That we would scream 'don't stop us, this moment of peace, we were. We were born to make history.'  
That we are invincible  
That if you cut us up we won't even bleed.  
That we'd be able to do anything we put our minds too. 

We were born to be invincible.  
But in the end we are invisible.  
Maybe we were born to be forgotten.  
History Makers. They called us.  
The forgotten more like it.  
We all had dreams. 

We all had the ideas of what we could be.  
President, Business CEO, Police Officer.  
But how many of us will be so far?  
We shot for the moon and ended up in the blackness?  
I didn't shot for the moon just to hit something else so far from it.  
I closed my eyes, seeing my dream so clearly.  
I closed my eyes, promising myself that they would come true. 

But look at me now.  
So far. 

In the blackness, swimming my way to the moon. 

The thought of invincible so achingly wrong  
You cut me up?  
Yeah you'll bet I'll bleed.  
I'm no longer that naive. 

We were promised to be Saviors of the World  
To be Kings and Conquerers.  
To be Leaders and Rebels.  
But when we're all leaders, who's to follow.  
If we're all rebelling; what's to fight for?  
If we are all Kings; who's to be ruled?  
Conquers; who's to conquer?  
We're all saving ourselves who's to be saved?

The Promised they called us.  
The ones to change the world.  
The ones to live.  
They promised us our dreams could come true.  
And they said we were born to make history.


End file.
